A light-emitting device and a light-emitting device package are used for various products such as small household appliances, interior products, illumination apparatuses, and electric apparatuses. In using the light-emitting device and the light-emitting device package for illumination, dimming is important. Dark and bright places are differently used and it is necessary to control brightness and CCT of illumination in accordance with uses of the dark and bright places. In the dimming, a method of controlling an amount of generated light in accordance with current applied to the light-emitting device and the light-emitting device package to control brightness is currently used.